


feed me & tell me I'm pretty

by simplyclockwork



Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Fics - Part Two [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Silly, Tiny Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: What it says on the tin. Inspired bythis poston Tumblr, which Deelaundry tagged me in.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Tumblr Inspired/Prompted Fics - Part Two [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968538
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	feed me & tell me I'm pretty

John stared at the object in his hands. It was a pink plastic plate with a lipped edge, the inside separated into three sections. Printed in a chunky, white font on the largest section were the words: _Feed me & tell me I’m pretty._

There was a heart over the _y_ in _pretty._

Tearing his eyes away from the offensively bright plate and looking up at his flatmate, John said, “What the hell is this?”

“It’s a plate,” Sherlock replied. He eyed him with a single raised brow. “I thought that was _fairly_ obvious, even for your limited intelligence.”

John pursed his lips against the urge to cuss Sherlock out for the insult. “Sherlock, it’s a child’s plate.”

“Yes? And?”

Brow furrowed, John waved the dish. “ _And_ , what am I supposed to do with it?”

Sherlock looked confused. He reached out and tapped a long finger to the words. “Did you not read it?”

John turned the plate toward himself again and stared. “Hold on...” he looked from Sherlock to the plate and back. “No, wait, sorry... am I supposed to _follow_ these directions?”

Sherlock favoured him with a smirk. “Now you’re getting it.” At John’s continued confusion, he added, “It’s your own fault, John - you’re the one who is always trying to ‘feed me up.’ This just provides... extra instructions.” 

“You mad git,” John muttered, shaking his head. He turned toward the kitchen, but not before shooting Sherlock a coy look over his shoulder. “Come on, pretty boy. It’s time for lunch.”

Sherlock followed him into the kitchen as ordered, though not without a pleased smirk on his face. 


End file.
